


The Welcome Intruder

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: halfblood-fiend's Follower Giveaway Prizes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I went overboard on the Starkhaven description, Purple Hawke, Rivalmance, Sebastian King of Starkhaven, giveaway prize, it's a city of rocks, my fave!, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie Hawke is on the run and expects no one to know where she is. A knock on the door of her hideout is the last thing she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Welcome Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madelief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/gifts).



> Congratulations, homeslice! :D  
> Here's your runner up prize in my Tumblr followers giveaway.

The wealth of Starkhaven was legendary in every corner of Thedas. The city was large and extravagant, glittering golden and white, sitting upon the banks of the River Minanter. Ships cruised in and out of their bustling ports, merchants bringing goods from the world into pristine marketplaces dwarfed by towering buildings. They shone in the sun, catching the gold inlays adorning grand expansive marble domes, arching to the sky. They were the epitome of architectural genius, second only to the Winter Palace itself. All the best and brightest architects worked with the finest stonemasons for those that were more than willing to pay. The result was a city of art and ingenuity. Marble columns that lined the streets paved with polished granite. Mosaics of gneiss and gabbro tiles marked the path into the thrumming heart of the city: the grandiose marble palace, the jewel of the glittering city of Starkhaven. Its walls sparkled with the wink of thousands of shimmering opals and facetted sapphires. Gemstones marked the most powerful of the Starkhaven families, the glory of the Vael’s glinting in the center of a sprawling metropolis. It was said that the gems lined the vast gardens where the king walked among fruit bearing trees and fantastical blossoms that flourished all year round over wide arching trellises. There, among finely sculpted fountains depicting Andraste in all her worldly beauty, rumor had it the King listened to the sweetest music of a hundred birds of paradise.

Nathalie Hawke had heard a thousand times of Starkhaven’s glory and grandeur, however she had only been able to glimpse the sparkling city of untold luxury for a few hours until it had disappeared beyond the horizon. And while she longed to see for herself whether the city was everything Sebastian had promised, she hadn’t been since she arrived.

Instead of turning to the northern road that she could tell was already changing to match that of the city’s, she had turned her steed to the east and ridden straight to the hovel designated for her on her map. She had been there alone for the next two weeks. If she was in want of anything, she hardly noticed. Nathalie had just enough. A cow for milk, a goat for cheese, chickens for fresh eggs every morning, and a storeroom stocked with enough supplies to last her for months yet. The inside was better furnished than she had anticipated after such an unassuming exterior. Every worldly comfort had been seen to practically, much to Nathalie’s relief. It would have been just like Sebastian, wealthiest King of Starkhaven, to stuff a cottage full of gold filigree nonsense. Instead, everything was new, did their job, and was…enough.

Although was a place in the city really too much to ask?

The tiny place was comforting, and charming in its own right, but Nathalie had always figured her farm days behind her. She had to roll her sleeves up and work again, and she almost felt like she was back in Lothering. Though with more quiet and…less family members. She made a note to visit Starkhaven as she set to work making the place hers, but never got the chance.

Nathalie’s days since running became blissfully monotonous and aggravatingly labor intensive. At least there were no more mages to protect, no more Templars to pacify, no more Kirkwall to oversee, no more repairs to make, she could finally just… _live_. She took the time to think about every moment since the Chantry explosion without the burden of being Viscountess. For the first time, she felt herself healing from the horrors, and was actually _glad_ that in two weeks, Sebastian had never come to find her. She had her quiet to herself. Filling time with speculation, pursuing old contacts, and trying to ignore the nagging knowledge that the last time she had kept a farm, she had two siblings to help her milk the cows and goats and a mother to slave over making bread and a father that made cheese and gathered eggs.

What could she say? There were some wounds that were likely never to close.

If Nathalie closed her eyes, with the smell of the dough, the warmth of the fireplace, and the soft sounds of her animals outside, she could almost believe one of them would walk through the door so she could tell them just how sorry she was….

And then she heard the hooves.

Her violet eyes snapped open and her hands paused as she kneaded bread dough. She tilted her head to listen.

She was certain of it.

Nathalie brushed the flour from her hands onto her dress and grabbed her staff. She always kept it close since she was attacked by strange-acting Templars in her office of the Viscount’s Keep. Here, it was only common sense to keep her weapon. Though her new home was probably the best kept secret in the Free Marches knowing her King, she knew it was only a matter of time until she was found out.

But two weeks? Nathalie thought that Sebastian could have done better than that.

Staff clutched tightly in hand, Nathalie edged towards the window to glimpse the approaching horse and its rider. All she saw was a chestnut draw beside her Forader before the rider dismounted and she hid again. A heavy knock at her door made her breath catch.

To answer or to run? _To answer or to run?_

“You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr,” came a lilting voice from behind the door.

Nathalie beamed, the next line of the Chant ready on her lips. “Within my Creation, none are alone.” She nearly sagged in relief. Her visitor wasn’t here to kill her, in fact, the gorgeous voice belonged to just the person she needed to see.

She couldn’t have yanked the door open any faster. Nathalie had barely glimpsed the bright blue eyes and handsome face before she had thrown her arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and jumped into his arms. His jovial booming laughter made the chickens squawk in offense, so Nathalie, good farmer she was, appeased her birds by silencing Sebastian with a long kiss. A _long_ _overdue_ kiss.

Breathless, he parted from her and rested his forehead against hers, searching her face as though there was nothing more entrancing in all the world. His face split with a wide, bright smile and Nathalie automatically returned it, ignoring the protests of her aching cheeks. “I’ve missed you, lass.”

“Me too, Seb. Me too.” Nathalie could have stayed there all day, grinning like an idiot among the chickens but—

“So,” Sebastian said conversationally, looking around them. “May I come in?”

“I’ll warn you this is no place for a king,” Nathalie warned, trying and failing to keep her expression serious.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped over the threshold, tightening his grip on her as he kicked the door closed behind him and nearly toppled them both over. “Neither is the palace, if I was being honest. The walls are too restraining after running around unchecked for so long with the Champion of Kirkwall.” He winked as he put her down and looked over her once more.

With the appraising look in his eye, a Nathalie grew flushed and nervous, suddenly becoming very aware that she was covered in flour. She tried to chuckle and amused herself with looking up at Sebastian alluringly as she dusted herself, purring, “So are you here for business orrr pleasuuurrreee?”

Almost like clockwork, Sebastian averted his eyes with an uncomfortable chuckle. Though the crimson blush she was waiting for never came. Neither did the flustered apologies. When Seb spoke, his voice was low, throaty, and made her _shiver_. “Careful what you offer me, Nathalie. I have been unable to keep you pure in my thoughts for the past few months.”

_“Really?”_ Nathalie grabbed his hand and dragged the snickering man towards the bed nestled in the corner of her one room.

“No, no,” he sighed, pulling her back. “Perhaps later.” He cradled her cheek in his hand as he bent to kiss her again, warmer, needier, with just enough passion to tingle in her to her toes.

“Tease,” she accused against his lips, hitting him in the chest.

Sebastian shook his head at her. “I never said we wouldn’t. I am simply in no rush. I came because I wanted to check on you, not just seek your overwhelming _hospitality_. I needed to make sure you did not hate me for squeezing you into this cottage.”

“I’m only one person, so it’s not like it’s a squeeze. But really, Seb, would an apartment in the city have been that much of stretch?”

Something in Sebastian’s face changed. His brow grew dark and he dropped his arms to wander alone towards the window. Nathalie followed him closely, wishing she could take the stupid jibe back, waiting for the reprimand she knew was coming. “Yes, Nathalie, _it is_. Surely you must understand that you are safer this way. After my entire family was rooted out and murdered, I do not trust my enemies in Starkhaven not to take _you_ from me too.”

“I didn’t mean—” Nathalie began, reaching for his arm.

“I know.” He caught her fingers in his hand and raised them to his lips, kissing them each in turn. “I would make you my queen _today_ if I thought you would be safer, but we both have enemies everywhere it seems. I tried to give you everything here I could think of without drawing any attention to you… Do you need anything else, Nathalie? You need only to say the word and it is yours.”

Nathalie shook her head firmly and wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and let herself relax as his arms folded securely around her. Whatever had happened in Kirkwall was well behind them, and Nathalie never wanted to think about it again. “No. I’ve got everything I need right here, Sebastian.” And despite their past, she _meant_ it.

“Ah, lass… I love you,” he murmured, pressing chaste lips to her raven hair. “I was terrified when you were attacked in Kirkwall, but I cannot find a complaint about our new arrangement.”

“Would you complain about a _different_ arrangement…?” Nathalie tugged at the brooch holding his travelling cloak in place, and innocently batted her eyes at him as it fell in a pool of fabric on the floor.

“Well. If you’re going to _pester_ about it…” He flashed her a hungry smile that sent a shock of desire through her body, before his lips pressed urgently against hers and Nathalie was swept away by the greedy slide of their tongues. He nudged her feet into backpedaling steps as his hands gathered up her skirt until the back of her bare knees hit the bed.


End file.
